The Nannies
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: First chapter is basically Nanny!Dean and Single Parent!Seth who has a cute little daughter. There will be a second part coming soon. Filled for prompt on tumblr: "dean and seth nanny/single parent au." Ambrollins. Non-explicit sexual conduct in chapter two.
1. Nanny Dean

_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>It wasn't like Seth wanted to leave his daughter with someone while he was at work all day, but the new job that he had recently taken – because it was better, he would make a lot of things better for them – wouldn't allow him to do anything else. At first, he thought just a babysitter would be good for him to have for the hours that he was away, but he was thankful that he had Roman to talk to about it. Roman has had his daughter longer than Seth has had his – Roman's daughter now being 5 and Seth's daughter being 2 – and Seth trusted Roman a lot more than he trusted himself in this matter.<p>

Ella – his daughter – was a handful for most people to deal with. It used to be that Seth would watch the girls – his daughter and Roman's – during the day while Roman worked and Roman would watch them at night while Seth worked. That's not how this was working anymore, especially since Roman's daughter was starting Kindergarten today and would just be able to go to the after-school care the school provides until Roman could pick her up. Before the babysitter, Seth had thought about maybe enrolling her in a daycare, but got queasy thinking about it when she was so young, so that was dropped immediately in favor of keeping her at home.

Roman had been there to guide him through questions and had eventually helped him decide on a _nanny_. A nanny and a babysitter are apparently two different things; a nanny does a hell of a lot more than a babysitter. Seth thought it was a good idea and with a recommendation for which one to use from Roman, he hired the nanny, who was actually a guy. So… manny? He wasn't sure. He was just glad to have someone to watch after his most prized possession.

He's rushing around now, the morning of the first day of his new job, and Ella is bouncing where she's sitting on the floor as she watches Sesame Street, entranced. It would have been a cute sight to film if Seth wasn't busy panicking over where he had put his keys and wondering where this damn nanny was. It was hectic more than anything and he was ready to pull his hair out, but refrains from touching it because it had taken far too long to get it in the perfect ponytail it was in now.

He breathes a sigh of relief as he hears the doorbell, even though he still hadn't managed to find his keys, and is dashing to answer it. When it opens the door, he gets an eyeful of an unexpected sight.

The guy is handsome. His eyes are blue, he has a bit of scruff on his cheeks, his hair is curly and unruly, but the thing is, this isn't what he was expecting from a nanny. The guy was dressed in jeans that were slightly ripped and a leather jacket and what looked to be a slightly stained tank top. He certainly wasn't trying to make too good of an impression, was he?

Nonetheless, Seth really didn't have time to be picky – especially when Roman was the one who recommended this guy – and try to find someone else who could potentially watch Ella while he was at work.

The guy was at least formal enough to offer his hand and a bright smile that showed off adorable dimples. "Dean Ambrose, that one nanny guy you hired. I'm here to take care of your poop machine."

The words, despite Seth trying his hardest not to, draw a laugh from him as he takes his hand quickly, shaking it. "Seth Rollins. I'm so sorry to be rushing this along, but I've gotta be out of here in the next 15 minutes and I have absolutely no idea where my keys on. Let me show you where Ella is and introduce you."

"No problem," Dean is saying, following Seth in as the single parent leads him into the house, closing the door behind him. He is relatively quiet as he follows Seth to where Ella is still sitting and bouncing on the floor as she watches her show. "Oh snap, Sesame Street. Someone's got some awesome tastes in TV shows. I have a feeling me and you are going to be good friends."

The stranger's voice and the mention of Sesame Street snap the girl out of her train of thoughts, but she's immediately looking up at Dean and grinning at him, and jeez, this guy seems to be good at this so far. Seth is reaching down and picking Ella up quickly, tossing her up slightly to catch her again. She erupts into immediate giggles and is placing her hands onto Seth's cheeks, pushing them together to make his lips pucker. Another wave of giggles erupts and Seth aches to know that he's going to be leaving her soon, even if it was for the best.

"Ella, this is Dean. He's going to be watching you while Daddy goes to work like Uncle Ro did at night," Seth is saying to his daughter, kissing her on the cheek and smiling as she tries to bat him away, grumbling something that resembled, 'daddy no'. "Dean, this is Ella. She's already eaten this morning and she is due for a N-A-P around noon. I should be back around 3:30. If you have any trouble, you can just call me." He pauses, sighing heavily as he puts Ella down. "As soon as I find my keys."

"Keys are definitely important," Dean agrees before he's ruffling Ella's hair some and looking around. Within moments, he's lifting up a pair of keys with a curious look. "These them?"

"Yes," Seth says, shocked and pleased all at once. "My God, you're a lifesaver. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm doing what I'm getting paid for. Now you go do whatever it is you do that you get paid for so I can get paid and this kid keeps a roof over her head, right?" Dean questions and Seth is nodding, thanking him once more before he's kissing Ella on her head and dashing out the door to make sure he makes it to work on time.

The first day, as always, is a complete pain, especially when he's panicking over the fact that Ella is with a nanny he barely knows and he feels like a shit father for it. Until Dean is starting to send updates with pictures to show that Ella was doing just fine – albeit making a mess in the process. Her toys were everywhere from the looks of it and all of her dresses were out. She ends up eating mac 'n' cheese and getting it _everywhere, _including all over both look like they're doing okay though.

A picture of Ella sleeping is sent around noon and after that, until about 1:30, all the photos and messages cease. When they come back again, they're watching a movie and Ella has climbed her way to sit on Dean's shoulder on the couch and was taking the picture herself. Seth can't help but grin, glad for all of the updates. It definitely made things easier to get through in Seth's day.

When Seth gets home around closer to 4PM, he finds that the house in better condition than he left it in. The dishes were done, most of Ella's toys were put up, the counters were cleaned, and a quick check told Seth that even the laundry was done. He was… shocked to say the least. He can't remember the last time his house had looked this decent. He never had time for cleaning between work and Ella. It must have shown on his face, because there's a proud grin on Dean's face.

"All in a day's work," is what he says before he's pointing to the living room. "She's in there watching Disney movies. There's a hotdog in the fridge that I made and cut up for her for lunch that she didn't get around to. Kid was too focused on her mac 'n' cheese. Ah… I'll be back tomorrow. Earlier, just in case. It can get a bit harder for kids to see their parents leave at an irregular time the second day and such. They're already used to me and will probably notice that it's going to be a pattern," Dean rambles for a moment, clearing his throat. "Yeah, so, see you tomorrow."

And that's that. Seth watches the man go and his eyes drift to his ass. It was at the moment that he remembers just how long it had been since he last had sex. Years. _Years_. And here he was thinking about his nanny in ways he really shouldn't be thinking of him. _Fuck_. This wasn't going to end well, was it?

One night that can be said about Seth though, is that he had amazing self-control. He manages to get through six months of seeing Dean every morning and every afternoon without doing anything about his desire. He goes through six months of seeing him interacting with Ella and seeing his dimples when he smiled without making a move. It was over six month later now and Seth had just gotten off from work.

It was way past his normal hour, but half of the office was out with a stomach bug and he had volunteered to catch up on the work. If he had known how much work there was, he wouldn't have. It's already past 9PM and he feels overworked and he was glad for the extended weekend that he had now. He was so glad that Dean had such flexible hours, or he would be fucked over for this. He would have to pay him extra for this. Mega extra.

As Seth comes in as quietly as he can, he can hear some kind of kid movie playing in the living room, so he tiptoes in there. With the couch located in the middle of the room, it gave Seth to sneak in just a bit to see how things were doing, and his heart nearly explodes from the _cute _that was in front of him.

Dean is sprawled across the couch, his head on the arm of the couch closest to the doorway, tilted back on it. On his chest was Ella, who was dozing away with her thumb in her mouth, completely out of it, looking peaceful. Seth doesn't realize what he's doing until he's gently pushing his hair into Dean's hair.

Dean's eyes flutter open, blurry and unfocused before he's looking up at Seth and giving a small, tired smile. He brings a finger to his lips, telling Seth to be quiet, before he's supporting Ella against his chest and sitting up, managing not to wake her. Seth follows Dean into Ella's room, where he sets her into her crib – Seth was going to need to change that out soon, _fuck_ – and turns on the baby monitor. Then, they're slowly creeping out.

It's such a natural thing for Dean to do, closing the door silently and handing Seth the baby monitor. "I tried to keep her awake until you got back, but she just…" he's waving his hand, before he's rubbing at his eyes, trying to rub sleep away.

It's at that moment that Seth's self-control shatters. He's immediately cupping Dean's cheek, trying to talk himself out of it, because Dean is the best help he has right now and he can't just…

But then Dean is the one leaning forward and their lips are sliding together _perfectly_, causing Seth to make a soft noise of _want _before he's pressing closer.

Dean is wrapping his arms around him and he's returning the favor, their lips pressing harder and the movements getting more frantic, before Dean is pulling away quickly.

"Oh no, we can't do this," Dean whispers out shakily and Seth – during all the time that he has seen Dean – had never pegged the man as someone who followed the rules of not sleeping with their boss. "Your daughter is literally asleep just behind this door and could wake up at any point and I am_ not _being caught with my pants down. Oh no." Well, Seth pegged that all wrong, didn't he? "You name another time and place where we might not get interrupted and I am all for it, but _fuck_, you have the worst timing."

"Stay the night?" is all Seth breathes out in response and Dean gives a small groan, but is already nodding.

"Yes. Yeah. I'll stay the night, just… I don't think I should work for you anymore. If we're going to be doing this. But I'll still watch Ella. I've got a freelance job anyway," Dean murmurs and Seth just looks at him for a moment. "Unless this is just a onetime deal?"

"No," Seth whispers, a small smile coming to his lips. "No, not a onetime deal. C'mon, let's get to bed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two will be Nanny!Seth and Single Parent!Dean. Super excited.<strong>_


	2. Nanny Seth

_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

**_Warnings for this chapter: Non-explicit sex and sexual thoughts._**

* * *

><p>The thing about Dean is that he didn't like taking help from anyone he didn't know. He didn't even like taking help from the people he did know. Which, really, is how he fucked himself over in the first place, if he's completely honest. He had a good job for a long time and he always had Ro there to help him watch after Aidan. But after a really bad day at the job, he had said some things that got him fired and now he was taking whatever job that he could get.<p>

With that being said, even though Dean had a job and Aidan was now 5 years old – Jesus fucking Christ, _five years old. It was like just yesterday when the little fucker couldn't even move_ – and in kindergarten, the problem that Dean had at his work has left him under the careful eye of CPS. He was barely being able to maintain his house. After a long talk with Roman and a lot of paperwork, he manages to get a job somewhere where work days can go from 8 to 15 hours a day and you could get called in on your off days. It was just something he was going to have to deal with if he wanted to keep Aidan and _he would rather die than have his son taken from him_.

So, that's how this came to be, this whole nanny thing. The nanny was supposed to be able to keep the house in good shape and take care of Aidan while Dean was at work. Dean hated thinking about it so much. Thinking about another person taking care of his son because he can't do it on his own anymore. To think that he has to have someone else help him get through the shit that he got himself into.

He's currently running around and trying to get Aidan's lunch packed for school, while also making sure that he left some kind of note, because Aidan was actually still asleep and would be leaving for school after Dean is already at work. He hated it. He hated thinking about it. But here he was, doing what had to be done to keep their lives as good as he could keep them.

He's about to pull his already thinning hair out of his head at this rate, but then there's a knock at the door and he's hoping for so much from this nanny that he's almost positive they'll quit after the first day. He's opening the door as quietly as he can and his jaw nearly falls open at the sight that was in front of him.

The nanny was a guy, which, yeah, okay, he can work with that. But besides the fact that he was a guy, he had this _hot _thing about him. Half his hair was bleached blond while the other half was black and he was wearing a smile that was supposed to be friendly, Dean assumes, but it's hinted with flirtation. He's wearing something casual – also something Dean could work with – but everything about his entire appearance screamed _fuck me_. Dean was almost kind enough to _indulge _him, but he really didn't have time for that this morning.

"Hello, are you Mr. Ambrose?" The guy is asking and Dean is nodding quickly. "I'm Seth Rollins, the nanny you hired."

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool. Great. Thanks for getting here so early. Ah… I really have to leave for work. Soon. Very soon, actually. He has to be up in about an hour and be out the door about 8:30 to be able to catch the bus on time. I have a lunch packed, but his juice and his sandwich are both in the fridge until he's about to go. Ah… If he asks where I am, tell him I'm at work and that I love him and that I'll be back sometime tonight…" He trails off, wracking his brain, biting his lip. "And if it's not too much to ask – I'll pay you extra if I have to – could you clean up some? I know it's a fucking wreck. My fault. I just… don't have the time to clean and there's supposed to be someone stopping by sometime this month randomly to see if I'm a good, fit home for him. And I can't lose him. So… please. _Please_." The last please comes out a bit strained and he sees a shift in Seth's face, but otherwise, the man is just nodding along.

"No, no, all of that is fine. Juice and sandwich, make sure he knows you love him and will be back soon, and clean up some. No biggie. What time should I be expecting him home?" Seth is saying, taking all of this in stride and Dean almost wants to get to his knees and blow him to show his gratitude. He doesn't, though, of course.

"Around 4:30. If you can, walk him to the bus stop this morning and meet him this afternoon. He'll lead the way. He's very proud about knowing where he's going," Dean is saying, a pained smile crossing his face. "He won't be used to not having me or his uncle there with him, though, and he's going to cause a lot of trouble when I'm not here, so I'm really sorry about that."

"All a part of the job, Mr. Ambrose," Seth is murmuring, his eyes seemingly searching Dean's expression for a heavy second before he's smiling. "You should really be getting off to work. No need for you to be late. I promise I'll have everything under control."

"Dean, call me Dean," Dean is telling him and Seth is just nodding in agreement. Dean runs his hand through his hair and forces himself to nod. "Thanks. Really. Thank you. I'll just… Go now."

And with that and a few more light comments, Dean is out the door and headed to work and he's not at all happy about it. He's not eased into the job, he's thrown in. It's just like his other job – which had been a lot of heavy lifting – so it was familiar, but he manages. He doesn't get off on time. It's 6PM before he's actually getting off of work and it's 6:30PM before he's home. He's just glad it'll be good on his paycheck.

He's barely through the door before Aidan is barreling into him – despite Seth's loud protests in the background – and jumping into his arms. Dean is so glad he's used to this, because he just scoops his son up and gives him a big hug. It's really the only thing he needs to remember that this already shitty job would be worth it. He couldn't lose Aidan. No. He just couldn't.

"Hey there, Champ," Dean is murmuring after Aidan is tugging away from the hug but otherwise staying in Dean's arms. "You have a good day at school? Because let me tell you, if it wasn't for the money I'm making, my job is complete _crap_."

The boy grins. "Not a nice word t' use," he tells him, pushing a finger to Dean's lips and tapping lightly. "Gonna teach me bad t'ings, 'at's what Uncle Ro says, 'member?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Dean huffs out with a fake, heavy sigh. "Can't even come home and talk with my son, I'll just tell Uncle Ro later that you're being mean to your old man again."

"Noo~" Aidan is mourning loudly, going like deadweight in Dean's arms, which makes him smile as he just tosses him over his shoulder and moves in.

Seth is watching them with a mix of emotions – positive emotions – on his face. Dean just gives a thankful smile at him, especially when he looks around and notices that the house is _noticeably _cleaner than he remembers it being. Fuck, this guy is fabulous. Dean wants to do a _lot _of things to him.

But in the end, Dean sends Seth off with a thousand thanks and a promise for a wealthy _tip _added to his paycheck at the end of the week for everything. Because whether it was his job or not, the fact that he'll be back tomorrow is surprising. Dean's whole life is just a wreck.

When Seth returns the next morning, Dean decides to try and make the relationship professional but friendly. He slowly starts with banter. Just small banter over… _anything_, really. It's over the way Seth does something, Dean doesn't even remember what. But Seth looks at him, as if assessing the situation, then slowly starts to banter back. The banters goes on until Dean has to leave and when he's headed off to work, he feels like things are just… _good_, for some reason. Really good.

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, and you can bet your sweet ass that Dean would have jumped Seth's bones the first time he had a chance if he hadn't been so tired. His life became a meaningless cycle of nearly nonstop work – working three weeks straight before he could finally enjoy _one _off-day, before he was called in again. It's a vicious cycle, but the paychecks are good.

CPS had come during the first month and Dean had been allowed that day off – but it was more tiring than work itself had been. He had rushed home and when he got there, Seth was talking with the workers easily, like it was natural. Gods, Dean wished he had that kind of approach. He feared for hours – _days_ – after the meeting that he fucked up, but then nothing happened and Aidan was still his and he felt like he could have cried just for that reason.

But back to the… _currently important things_. Aidan was bonding beautifully with Seth, who seemed to be doing the same with Aidan. They got along well after Aidan's first month of being a total pain in the ass. Dean and Seth were getting along beautifully as well. They bantered and debated for the first three months, before it started treading over into _flirting _territory. With soft touches and well-placed smiles or smirks – God, you should see Seth when he _smirked_. Dean didn't think he would ever recover after seeing that.

Now, going on seven months into the future – seven fucking months; he thinks he's dead – his area of work is told that they can leave early at 3:30PM. He's excited. He gets to surprise Aidan by being at the bus stop. He gets to _surprise his baby boy. _He's practically bouncing with joy his entire way home.

As he enters the house, though, his excitement is temporarily forgotten because in the kitchen, bobbing along to some kind of song on his earbuds, is a shirtless Seth Rollins and _god damn, that guy is fit._ Dean doesn't even know how long he's staring, his eyes dancing along muscles and _skin_ until suddenly, Seth is stopping his dancing around. Dean's eyes snap up to his face quickly to see Seth staring back at him in shock.

"I got my shirt dirty and was washing it," is the first thing out of Seth's mouth and Dean doesn't care. He doesn't need an explanation. He doesn't even want an explanation.

"I really want to blow you right now but my son gets home in less than thirty minutes," Dean is deadpanning and he watches as a quick flush creeps from Seth's cheeks down his neck.

"It'll take you so long? Give me ten," he says, like a challenge, and Dean doesn't try to speak against it. Seth doesn't take longer than ten, as much as Dean tries to hold out. He blames the over a year it's been since he got any. He manages to get Seth off in fifteen. Seth looks vaguely smug about it afterwards.

Dean ends up giving Seth a shirt to wear as they put Seth's to dry and Dean is dashing to meet his son at the bus stop. When the boy sees him – even still on the bus – his face lights up and Dean decides it's the best day of his life.

It's later, after Seth decides to stay 'because he normally works longer anyway' and is helping Dean make dinner that Aidan is telling his dad that he thinks the two adults would be a cute couple. Dean is grinning sheepishly as he agrees with a smile tossed Seth's way. Seth falters for a moment before he's grinning back brightly. Yes, this is definitely a good day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woo! Chapter 2! Was fun to write. Very cute. Much heartwarming.<strong>_

_**Reviews would be great!**_


End file.
